Christmas Spirit
by garrshep
Summary: Christmas in Dublin is in full swing with family, but sometimes Dublin needs to spend Christmas with someone other than Ireland and her animals.


The dull, gray clouded sky was quickly darkening, the dim street lamps flickered on. The dark red head pushed trough the puddle filled streets, puffing out her exhale into her hands to keep them warm. She did not mean to leave her house without gloves, she just thought she was going go be quick with her errands and buy her brother a last minute Christmas gift. But it was three days before Christmas, so all the stores were packed or out of stock of what she could have possibly gotten Flynn.

'Just my luck. And I'm supposed to be Irish...' Aine thought with an annoyed puff of air. She went past a few pubs on her way, questioning if she should go in a have a shot or two, maybe three too calm her nerves and warm up. But she did not have time too. Well, she didn't until she heard her name.

"Aine?" She knew the voice well and was confused by why exactly it was in Ireland, let alone Dublin...

"Aye?" She turned on her heel, looking towards the voice's owner with a raised eyebrow. The voice belonged to no other than Allistor Kirkland, Scotland himself. But she didn't question him yet to why he was here.

"What are you doing walking around by yourself?" He chuckled, that condescending smirk of his that used to send shivers down the Irish girl's spine. "You could get pulled by some perv!"

Aine rolled her eyes, "I can fight against those creeps, Allistor. I'm not little anymore."

"And without gloves!" He exclaimed, that smirk never fading. "How Flynn has taught you. He got that from me, by the way."

"Shut it, will you?" She crossed her arms, curling her cold fingers into her thick wool coat.

"Oh how I missed that attitude of yours." He walked over to the considerably short girl compared to him, putting a large hand on her shoulder. "But you look cold, lassy. Come on. We're going drinking!" With that, he pulled her towards the pub without even letting her argue. That damn smirk never leaving his face.

-Time Skip and a few shots later-

Aine was watching as Allistor lit up a cigarette and taking a drag of it, slightly regretting that she declined his offer for one. Yes, she smokes. After a few rebellions and being disguised as a male, it was going to happen. Though, to be fair, she only smokes when stressed out to no extent or around Allistor, since Flynn wont let her smoke. And being around Allistor was rare, except on Christmas day at Arthur's dinner he holds ever year. Even so, barely she spends time with the fiery redhead then.

"So why are you out alone?" Allistor asked, which snapped Aine from her slight trance of thinking.

"Just a few errands to run, is all." She sighed, taking a sip from the shot glass of whiskey, enjoying how the liquor tasted. Almost, sweet in a way.

"Just errands? At this hour?" He chuckled and took another drag of his fag. "Seems unlikely, but could be so."

"I was out all day, thank you." She snapped, the state of getting drunk settled in, which gave the bartender a bad feeling. He knew that the short female had a temper like her older brother when drunk. And he knew nothing good could come from it if it was brought forth.

"Well sorrry," Allistor said sarcastically, nodding towards the bartender for a few more rounds of shots as they, well more so for Aine, finished. Allistor's goal was to see if she'll stop drinking or try and keep up like she always did.

And she didn't let him down. She eventually gave up keeping up with the Scotsman. But she already was drunk. And that was not supposed to happen.

Allistor chuckled at the sight of the drunk girl in the bar stool beside him, paying for the drinks before gently ruffling her dark red hair. "Come on, lassy, lets get you home." He helped her stand, knowing that she would lack balance but she slapped at his hands.

"Oi got dis..." She growled quietly, her accent sticking out more and slowly made her way to the coat hanger to grab her coat and scarf, using the empty bar stools to hold herself up. Allistor followed behind her, knowing she would want to hold on to what pride she had left after getting dragged into the pub against her will. And she did keep her pride, until she ran out of bar stools to hold onto. So she resorted to taking long strides, her alcohol influenced mind thinking it would be better then taking small steps. When she reached the coat hanger, she grabbed her coat and shakily put it on. When she reached for her scarf, Allistor grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want you to suffocate yourself." He mumbled and grabbed the dark green fabric. "Flynn would kill me. Though, I suppose you can't die but you'll definitely pass out."

"Oi can put me feckin' scarf on withoyt suffocatin'! " She tried reached for the thing but he held just out of her reach. "Gie it 'ere."

Allistor glared down at her, anger and annoyance glazing his eyes. "No." He didn't let up his anger when she gave him the best puppy dog look she could give. Instead, he held down her still reaching arm with one hand and loosely put the scar around her neck with the other, pulling it enough so she wouldn't get too cold. He was caring, when he wanted to be. Or when he didn't want to get yelled at for not telling his younger brother that he got Aine drunk. Though, if her getting drunk didn't happen, he would be all for getting yelled at. He enjoys it, in a way, seeing how mad and how red Flynn's face could get.

Aine reacted to Allistor putting the scarf around her neck with a pout. Then she slugged out, heading off from the pub the way she came from earlier. Allistor sighed, grabbed her shoulder and turned her the other way. She payed no mind and kept walking, the Scot followed behind her closely, knowing he should at least make sure she got home safe since she does live on the outskirts of Dublin. Then he got a better idea.

"Aine, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked, walking beside her. "My car's back towards the pub and down a little ways."

"Naw, naw. I'll be gran'!" Aine giggled, seeming more happy now then angry. She was very bipolar when drunk and Allistor found that slightly amusing. But then she tripped on her own feet and stumbled forward, but he caught her by the arm and pulled her up towards him before she fell.

"Okay, I'm carrying you if you now trip on your own two feet. And driving you home." He said deftly and picked the short female up bridal style. He meant nothing by it, it would just be easier to set her down in the car seat. And this way she couldn't suffocate him by holding on to tight.

Aine just groaned and folded her arms in her chest. "Allistor...i dun want ter be carried!" She stated.

"Well you are." He huffed out, currently not wanting to argue with the Irish girl that drunk off her knickers.

"Oi'm not bolloxed! " She protested. "I can walk on my two feet!"

"Like hell you are." He grumbled, walking quicker back the way they came, past the pub then searching for his car. "Now shut up,"

She, of course, didn't shut up, just stopped protesting. Instead she just mumbled about useless stories. Like leprechauns once stealing a gold coin that Arthur had given her one year or the fact she needed to go talk to her potatoes. She kept repeating her misfortunes, as she saw the events, but Allistor saw them as mere insignificant ideas and memories running freely about in her alcohol influenced head and slipped from her mouth. He would only regret taking her home. Not that they're going on an adventure or anything like that, but because of something else...

-Part two-

By the time Allistor had got to his rental car, the rain had already started coming down in buckets. Which only increased his anger. And the drunk girl in his arms wasn't helping in the slightest bit. She was too fucking happy and loopy for his liking. He opened the passenger side and set the soaking Irish girl in the seat, avoiding the terribly weak slaps from her while he buckled her up.

"You don't need to buckle me, Allie." Aine sang. "No one is out at this time..."

"Like hell." Allistor sneered. "It's raining and you never know."

"Allistor!" she groaned. And of course, he did not respond. "Allie. Pretty please?" she tried batting her lashes. Allistor ignored and went around to the other side of the car, got in and buckled up. Aine sighed and rolled her head to face out the window, pouting. And Allistor could see the pout in the side-view mirror , as if it was _his _fault she got drunk. Well, in a way it was his fault, but it was more so her fault. She knew she couldn't out drink the Scotsman, but tried so anyway.

"Don't make that fucking look, it's not my fault." He snapped and turned the ignition and drove off down the puddled filled road. "You knew damn well you couldn't keep up with me..."

Aine remained silent however, and continued pouting as the car drove across one of the bridges that ran across the river Liffey and connected north Dublin to south Dublin, it was a pretty sight to see the connecting parts of the city, all lit up with the normal lights and Christmas lights. Well, when it was not raining, that is. The rain put a dour mood on the lights, even their reflections in the river were sad to see.


End file.
